Chapter 3/Protect Paris
At the warehouse the Hirogen are making plans to invade the hideout to capture and kill Paris, meanwhile on a roof 200 yards away Michael has a .50 caliber sniper rifle and looks through the scope to see the Alpha making plans as he taps his combadge. All right targeted hunting party is in warehouse Typhuss, Sam where you two at? Michael says as he spoke into the combadge. Typhuss's voice comes over the combadge. On a roof 200 yards away says Typhuss over Michael's combadge. I see ya bro Michael says as he looks through the scope at the building that's 200 yards away from where he's at and then he aims his rifle back at the warehouse. On the building Typhuss looks through the scope of his .50 caliber sniper rifle and sees what their planning. They look like they are getting ready to move out, they are going after Paris says Typhuss over Michael's combadge. Michael sees the two ships next to the warehouse floating in the water. It looks like their taking their two ships to the hideout what we do? Michael says as he looks through the scope. Typhuss thinks and turns to Sam for some demo work. Sam, could we use some bombs to damage the ships says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. He looks at Typhuss. Give me cover fire and I'll place some charges Sam says as he gets two charges out of the backpack and heads down as Typhuss contacts Michael. Typhuss to Michael says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Halliwell here go ahead Michael says over his brother's combadge. Typhuss gives Michael the plan. Sam is going to put charges on the Hirogen ships and damage them we need to give Sam cover fire says Typhuss as he talks into his combadge. Acknowledge Sam you in position Michael says over the com. Sam taps his combadge. Acknowledged give me the signal Sam says as he is hiding behind a barrel. Over Michael's combadge Typhuss gives him the word. Now Sam says Typhuss over Michael's combadge. Sam runs towards the two ships as both Typhuss and Michael give him cover fire with their sniper rifles as the hunters are trying to figure out who is shooting at them and trying to stop Sam from getting to the two ships, they start shooting blind as Sam leaps onto the first ship and lays the charge and then is shot in the shoulder and back and falls into the water as both Typhuss and Michael are shocked by this and they fall back to get him out of the water as the two ships take off. Typhuss dives into the water and pulls Sam up and gets him onto the beach and starts giving CPR as Michael kneels down Typhuss scans Sam with a medical tricorder and reads the scans from the medical tricorder. He's not breathing, Sam stay with me says Typhuss as he looks at Michael then at Sam. Michael looks at Typhuss. We need to get him medical help now Typhuss Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss taps his combadge. Kira to Intrepid, I need a medical team at my location now, please hurry says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Doctor Loews and her medical team beams down and get to work on treating Sam, she puts cortical stimulators on his forehead and activates them and looks at her tricorder. Go to 200 millajolts and now Doctor Loews says as she looks at the nurse. Sam jolts and his vitals still are flatlined she tries it again and then his chest rises and falls. I got a pulse it's faint but it's there I need to get him to the Intrepid for full treatment Admiral Doctor Loews says as she looks at him. Michael allows it as Typhuss looks at her. Transport back to the ship says Typhuss as he looks at Karen. She nods and the medical team beams up with Sam. I hope they save him Typhuss he's my best friend Michael says as he looks at his brother. Typhuss puts his hand on Michael's shoulder and encourages him. They will, Karen is the best doctor in the fleet, Sam's going to make it, ok says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. Michael looks at him. We better get back to the hideout before the Hirogen get there Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Right, let's go says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. They head back to the hideout meanwhile Fiona is shooting at the Hirogen that are attacking the hideout as Paris is hiding behind a piece of debris, then Typhuss and Michael come running and join Fiona at a large piece of debris she's hiding behind as Typhuss looks at her. They just showed up and started shooting up the place Paris is wounded but all right Fiona says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss has the device to activate the charges as he looks at Michael. Now Michael says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. Michael presses the button but nothing happens. Ok that's weird it should of done something? Fiona asked as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Michael. The Hirogen must have found the charges says Typhuss as he looks at Fiona as he gets a compression phaser rifle from the box. The two warships start shooting at the building with their disruptor beams, as the gang is hiding behind the large debris shooting at the soldiers as Fiona turns to Typhuss. We're getting hammered Fiona says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Kira to Intrepid, lock phasers on the two Hirogen ships and fire says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. A orange phaser beam lances down and strikes the two warships but their shields flicker. No effect our phasers can't punch through their shields Commander Madden says over Typhuss's combadge. Typhuss thinks about it and comes up with an idea. Can you take out their shields with a EMP pulse says Typhuss as he talks into his combadge. Standby Commander Madden says over Typhuss's combadge. The beam lances down and strikes the two ships. Their shields are down Fiona says as she looks at the tricorder. Typhuss gives the signal. Now Michael says Typhuss as he looks at Michael.